monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Arkham
""Isn't there like, laws against you wearing skirts?" I tilt my head. "Hey, nice to see you too. And Possibly. But I like to break a law now and then so it works." She says before leading us out to the waiting car. Brandon is already out and waiting with the back door open. I slide in and put my back pack in the middle seat. "Please tell me that's the only law you plan on breaking." I wait until Dex is in the passenger side seat to lean forward and ask/say. "I make no promises." She grins at me mischievously just as the only male in the car stomps on the gas." -From Chapter four of Taming Monster High Dexter Arkham, born Draculayla, is the older cousin of Draculaura. She is the eldest of three children. She is very different from her pink-loving cousin. Personality Dexter's personality can be summed up simply as "rough and rude, with a soft side that only shown to people she gets close too." She can be very sarcastic to others, even those that are her friends. This hurts her potential for making friends, but she doesn't really mind. This attitude also gets her in trouble with her teachers, but she doesn't care about that either. In contrast, she has displayed a very prominent maternal instinct towards her cousin as well as best friend Clawrissa. Physical Appearance Dexter has deathly pale skin, and blood red eyes. Her hair is long and black, and she never cuts it. She does share other traits with Draculaura, like her long canine and elfin ears. But the biggest difference is that Dexter is closer in height to Abbey Bominable than her cousin. Classic Monster Her father is a brother of Count Dracula. Not much is known about him or her mother as Dexter has forgotten the majority of her human life. But she does exhibit a heavy Transylvanian accent when angered which gives some hint to where she was born. Relationships Family In the fanon where Dexter exists, she and Draculaura are biological cousins(meaning the Laura is the biological daughter of Dracula, not adopted.) She is very close to her cousin, to the point she even secretly considers Ula her younger sister. This is perhaps due to the idea Dexter unconsciously feels she has failed her real younger sister for whatever reason. Of course the two do fight on occasion, as normal siblings do. Being so close in age, Draculaura is more likely to talk to Dexter with any problem she might have (that her friends can't help with) than her "mothers". Dexter has a complicated relationship with the rest of the Dracul household, as her uncle does not always approve of her behavior. His brides also seem to dislike Dexter for their individual reasons, the only common ones being her relationship with Draculaura and detest for them. Friends Dexter is best friend with Clawrissa Wolf. She is also friends with Stevie Soltairine, Clawdeen Wolf, Calix and Kalista Eídos-Nýchta, among others. She has a coven of vampires, all male, that she had turned from human to vampires. She dislikes Cleo de Nile, Operetta D. Phantom, and Octaretta Cyanide for various reasons. Two others she does not like becase she feels they will harm her cousin are Vanessa Helsing and Jackson Jekyll. Pet Her current pet Kamella is a Malaysian Flying Fox she rescued from a human couple that was going to get rid of it. She has been seen talking to the bat like it is a baby and does not "even mind that she eats fruits". Romance Her current boyfriend is Lukas Helson, who she met her second day of Monster High in Music class. Her cousin asked the death demi-god to ask Dexter to the dance, despite the fact Dex was already planning on asking him herself. The two began developing their relationship as the dance and at Dexter's party the following Sunday as well as while sitting together at lunch in the creepeteria. She also has had previous boyfriends, the most notable being Samson Crawford, whom she was briefly married too. Clothing Basic Dexter wears a red tank top with a white Fender guitar and Skull speaker design on the front. She wears a pair of jeans and a belt with the Union jack on it. Her shoes are a pair of white boots with a skull design on them. Her hair is worn down with no modification. Her make-up is red to match her eyes. Dawn of the Dance Dexter wears a special sleeveless dress with a small portion of fishnet at the very top and in the middle. the top of the dress is black, the bottom is red with black lace. She also has a pair of fishnet arm warmers and tights. Her make up is dark red for her eyeshadow, with Amedala lips.(but with dark red and regular red). Her hir is up in a high pony tail with two segments left out with her bangs. She is also wearing red hair extensions. Gloom Beach Dexter wears a black and red two piece. The top is from a bikini, and is red with black stripes that become the straps. Her shorts are red with black trim. She has a white tank top over shirt with a red Anarchy symbol on it. Her sunglasses resemble a pair of old school 3D glasses. Dead Tired She wears a tank similar to her basic except the design is just a stylized skull. Her pants are red with white and black patterns on the trim that don't match. Her mask is red and white. Her hair is down, but her bangs are pushed back with the exception of one tendril. School's Out Dexter wears a red off the shoulder dress, with a black patent leather belt that has a safety pin buckle. She has checkerboard arm warmers and tights. She also has a leather Biker's jacket with an "Arkham Asylum" logo on the back. Her shoes are red with safety pin-inspired heels. Her earrings are safety pins as well. Her hair is worn up in a high ponytail. Maul Crawl (See corresponding chapter of TMH) Her during outfit consists of a short red zipper dress with a high black collar, Black "Vocaloid" sleeves, and matching Tripp pants. She also has a pair of red and black converse and a skull bow. The majority of her hair is done up in a bun on one side of her head while the rest is left free. Her after outfit is a white t-shirt with a rib cage design on the front, a checkerboard miniskirt with suspenders and striped leggings. her accessories are a checkerboard and a striped armwamer, "geek-chic" faux frames, and boots with ties up the back. Her hair is in two low pigtails. Sweet 1,600 Her dress is red tartan with a "poofy" skirt and zipper down the front, with a matching bolero. She also wears a pair of slashed leggings and boots with multiple belts. Her accessories are zipper earrings and a zipper bracelet. The tendrils of hair that frame her face have been pulled back and secured behind her head and red hair extensions have been added. Her present is a grey and pink sweater and a bat plush(that is roughly the same size as Count Fabulous) Dexter made herself. Rave from the Grave Dexter's hair is up in a high ponytail again with her bangs loose. She wears a white high-collared dress with attached red corset and black skirt. Her accessories are black upper arm bands with skull decals on them, and a black and white bracelet. Her boots are red, knee-high, and lace-ups. Vampire Bat (Power Ghouls) When in contact with the charm on her belt, Dexter becomes Vampire Bat. Her voice gains the ability to change frequencies, and she can use eco-location. It also allows her to fly in her normal form. One downside is, however, that the charm effects Dexter's sight and makes her blind. It forces her to rely on her voice to find her way around. Dexter's costume consists of a one piece body-suit, a domino mask, boots, a belt, gloves, and a cape. Her gloves are red and fingerless with charms on them that resemble Raven's , and her belt looks like Superwoman's but with silver instead of gold and another charm as the "buckle". Her boots are over the knee and match her short cape and gloves. The body suit itself has a buckle at the collar, and has cut-outs at the shoulders and the thighs, it is black. Her domino mask is a shiny black, and is pointed. Finally, her hair is cut into a mohawk similar to Marceline's . Trivia *Dexter Arkham's last name does come from the Arkham Asylum of the Batman Comics. *Dexter has been a Whovian ever since the show started, though there are few who know this including Draculaura, Lukas, and Clawrissa. But almost every member of her coven does. *Dexter's genderbent name is still Dexter, but her original name changes to Draculayton. *Dexter's human name is Layla Dexter. *Dexter did not pick her first name to match the lead singer of The Offspring's though she is a fan of them. *Dexter's birthday is July thirteenth. Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Bonesofalovelydoll's Original Characters Category:Females